Finding the Light
by FairyTeaParty
Summary: Join my OC, face dangerous adventures and romance with Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. Who is she? Who will she pair up with? Read and you will probably find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Finding the Light**_

**(I don't own Fairy Tail .)| P.s. Mostly/All, everything is gonna be in Yuki's POV| P.s.s This is my first fanficion!**

Ch.1 My Choice

* * *

Yuki POV:

There I was sitting there with my friend Kitty, cheering on the guilds at GMG! What a bad idea that was...anyway my name is...well that isn't really important now.. and you probably already know my friend Kitty! As you may not know we are both dragon slayers. I'm the water and ice Dragon slayer while my friend here is the time/space dragon slayer, we know more different kinds of magic but Kitty prefers her dragon slayer magic and I like my Ice Make magic. Also we dragon slayers have very and I mean VERY sensitive hearing and a really good nose for smelling. And there we are sitting on the bleachers of the GMG with screaming/cheering fans.

"Who's idea is this anyway?!" I question angrily, while covering my ears.

"Yours, idiot!" Kitty yelled back not knowing how loud she screamed. I felt a bit dizzy from the entire thing. It was SO loud! But I wanted to watch the whole thing so me and Kitty can choose a guild to join, we are 18 and all. We also had to wear these stupid cloaks, cause Kitty wanted to. Then FINALLY the GMG ended and Fairy Tail won!

"Wooooooo!" I shouted.

"Shut up! Baka.." Kitty yelled back, but muttered the last part.

"I can hear you..." I said under my breath sarcastically.

Me and Kitty spotted a little clearing not to far from the colosseum. I wanted an autograph from Sabertooth and Kitty wanted one from Fairy Tail, so we simply split up then we're gonna meet at the clearing. I walked to the right while Kitty turned left. I walked over to Sabertooth's spectating area, but there was a force field. I didn't feel like knocking so I just canceled it.

The Sabertooth contestants just looked at me in awe, I thought it was kinda rude but I didn't care. I was still wearing my cloak when I came over. I stopped in front Sting, but he spoke first.

"Oi! Who are you and how'd you get past the barrier?!" Sting shout at me. I was of course affected by Sting's yelling so I covered my ears and kept my head down.

"Oww.." I whimpered. I finally got myself together and I finally asked. (they heard me)

"Anyway can I have I have your autograph?" I asked quietly. I heard footsteps behind me and sharpened my senses if the person attacks, as I pulled off my hood revealing my face and hair.

(I have pale blue hair with sky blue streaks, bangs covering my left eye and the other side clipped with a blue clip and shoulder length)

Rufus was the one who approached me, he ruffled my hair and gently smiled. I smiled a bit too, I handed him the booklet and the small pen. He signed it and gave it back, then Sting took it from my hands and signed it.

"There! The great Sting has signed your book!" he shouted again with a big grin plastered on his face. I covered my ears because he was shouting AGAIN, I whimpered a bit. I felt something wrap around my head, covering my ears. It was Minerva!

"Hey Sting you're hurting her ears with your ugly voice. So stop yelling." Minerva said calmly to Sting with a glare. Minerva took the book back and gave it back to me, I opened it only to see that Sting took up TWO whole pages in my book. I handed the book to Rouge and he signed it and passed it to Orga. Soon all the Sabertooth members had signed it. I turned to leave. I felt a hand in my shoulder, it was Rufus.

"Since you have lots of magic power why don't you join a guild?" asked Rufus.

"How did you know I don't belong in a guild?" I questioned quietly.

"Now I know" Rufus said simply. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Memorized. Now I can remember what you look like" Rufus said with a light chuckle.

"Hey. Why don't you join Sabertooth?" Sting asked. I thought about it...I should tell Kitty...I told my exceed to tell Kitty. Everyone saw my exceed, Snowflake fly from my cloak towards Fairy Tail, where Kitty was. I waited and then Snowflake came back she whispered in my ear and told me that Kitty said it was ok to join a guild and that Kitty was going to join Fairy Tail. There was a long pause, then Orga suddenly questioned me.

"You're a dragon slayer too?!" he asked/shouted at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but Minerva already glared at him so he could shut up and stop yelling. I just stood there and just nodded, then Sting and Rouge just shifted and nodded.

"What dragon slayer are you?" asked a white-haired mage. (I think her name was Yukino)

"Ummm...Ice and-" I said but interrupted by Orga.

"Let's go pack up and go back to the guild, the master is gonna be angry at us for being late and... Ummm...what is your name?" asked Orga.

* * *

**(AN: What's her name? Guess?)|P.s. I suck at spelling...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I hope at least some people have read my first chapter. I hope you enjoy the 2nd chapter too! P.s. Review if you can~ (Feed back is nice!)**

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Ch.2 Welcome!

"Yuki..just Yuki..." I said quietly, everyone nodded then left to the hotel to pack up. I followed but waited outside of the hotel, playing with my Ice Make magic.

_Time Skip: 30 minutes_

By then, we were at the train station buying tickets, of course I paid for myself. Once we boarded the train I sat down and put down my bag which was a time space bag which Kitty gave me, you could fit a whole house in it...IF you could fit it through the top.

**(AN:haha lol! XD)**

I was sitting on the window and Sting sat beside me and beside him was Rouge. In front of us was Rufus near the window and beside him was Orga then Yukino. THEN the train started. My face instantly turned green.

"Uughh.. I don't feel so good..." Yuki said sickly. Then I reached for the closes garbage can and barfed. Sting did the same thing, but reached for a different garbage can. While Rogue just sat there with a hint of green on his face.

"Uughh...someone knock me out..." Yuki pleaded, then barfed again. Rufus then stood up and pressed a pressure point on Yuki's neck then fell "asleep."

_Time Skip: Sabertooth Entrance_

I woke up only to see that I was being carried by Sting, bride style! Eeekkk!

"Put me down" I said quietly with a little blush.

"Ok" he said while dropping me down on the ground. I whimpered a bit as I hit the ground, Sting just laughed at me. So I froze his feet on the ground.

"Oi! Help me out!" he yelled to Rouge. He walked over to Sting and patted his shoulder, sighed and walked away leaving him outside. I entered the building, it was big compared to outside. I asked Minerva where the master was, she pointed to the door on the far left. I walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Come in, Child" said the master. I took a deep breath and opened the door only to find a large room with a couch, a tv and a big desk with lots of paper work. The master just studied me from top to bottom. I had brought Snowflake with me, who was sitting on my shoulder.

"So I see you are a dragon slayer, right? But you have even more power then Rouge and Sting combined. Tell me child, why?" asked the master

"Ummm... I'm an ice and water dragon slayer, so my dragons said I have x2 the power of a normal dragon slayer..." I muttered quietly but not that quiet so the master couldn't hear me. The master gave me a nod and a face that told me to keep going, so I did.

"And...the reason is because I have my bangs covering my right eye is because...if you see this eye.. You freeze. Also I have two limiters...but I'm only allowed to remove one.." I muttered quietly again. The master sat there he was in awe. There was a long pause

"If I beat you in a battle can you turn me into a S-class, if you win I'll treat you for dinner?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"You better cause I'm starving" he said with a chuckle. He gestured for me to go outside and we will battle there. I stepped outside with the master and saw Sting still there and he just broke out of the ice. He saw the whole guild follow me and the master outside. Rufus was the referee.

"3….2...1!" Rufus yelled. Immediately I removed the bangs covering my eye and the eye was a very, very light blue almost white. The whole guild gasped and stared at the eye and...they froze. I snapped my fingers and the ice disappeared. I stared at the master and of course he froze. I saw a crack as he tried to get free. I put my two hands together.

"Ice Make:Cage!" I shouted and a cage formed around the master.

"Ice Make:Bow!" I shouted and a bow popped in my hand while I made a ice arrow. Before I could launch he made the "you won, I give!" signal so I stopped.

**(AN:I have no idea what it is xD)**

At the end of the day I became S-class and I moved in with Minerva.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed and again please review if you have time! :)**

**P.s. I made the poll so feel free to vote! (the poll for who should pair up with the OC)**


End file.
